Time's Up
by RandyPandy
Summary: Rock had a nagging feeling that he was forgetting something, and it wasn't until he was in over his head did it finally hit him. -Post-Classic-


This fic is canon to the Robotic-Uprising roleplay that I am in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man or any of the characters in this fanfic, though the design of one certain character belongs to me.

* * *

The moment Rock had woken up, he'd become nervous. He wasn't quite sure why though, honestly. It was just a normal day, with him and Roll making some food and generally maintaining Lights' Labs.

"That'll be good for now..." Rock said, fixing up the robot's leg and giving him a cheery smile. "You're good to go, Mr. Ota~!"

The adult robot chuckled and ruffled Rock's hair. "Thanks kiddo. You and that sister of yours take care, okay?"

Rock squeaked; why did all of the adult robots have to ruffle his hair? And the man had long blond hair of his own, too! He fixed his hair with one hand and waved to Sakugami Ota as the robot man walked off.

He and Roll had a minor business going on; the government generally turned a blind eye to the two of them, considering that Rock was a local hero. So Rock and Roll were living on there own and repairing robots together.

"I think he was the last one today," Roll said, peering at a list that they kept for robots needing repairs. Over the years, the siblings had become a little worn, but with Rock's natural skills and him teaching Roll, they were able to keep themselves in good shape.

"I'll go out then." Rock perked up a bit, smiling at Roll with an innocent expression.

The girl laughed a bit, and swatted at him playfully. "Go on, go on and play soccer, silly."

Rock scooped up his soccer ball, and winked at his sister. "See you in a bit, Roll!"

It didn't take long for the childbot to reach the field where he played. He set his ball down, and a creepy feeling went up his neck. Rock glanced around, but he couldn't see anything and wrote it off to his paranoia.

He had been feeling nervous all day, as if the day had an ominous meaning. But that was ridiculous, right?

Rock kicked the ball towards the net, watching as it flew in and bounced off. He ran towards the ball and dribbled it a bit, still looking around. There was still no one there.

...Yet he got the strangest feeling he was in trouble, and his instincts were never wrong.

"...Eh. It's probably nothing."

That was before a shot went by his head. Rock reacted instinctively, all those years of being Megaman coming back in a flash. As he didn't have his weaponry or armor on him, he used the next best thing he had: his soccer ball.

The soccer ball, designed for robot children and their superior strength, flew towards where the shot had come, colliding with something that let out a grunt and fell over.

"Eep! Sorry!" Maybe whoever it was had mistaken him for someone hostile? There had been recent reports of mild robot attacks. The boy darted over, slowing down as he came across the person that had been knocked down.

It was a Sniper Joe.

Rock frowned. What on earth was a Sniper Joe doing here? The models had been decommissioned years ago! The boy watched the Sniper Joe warily, but it didn't seem to get up again. He sighed. Maybe he should have brought his armor out today.

A few more shots were fired from behind him and Rock tried to duck, but one of them was too fast and it hit him on the side of his head. The boy stumbled back, wincing as he fell into the arms of the Sniper Joe that he had KOed. When had he woken up? That soccer ball kick was only rivaled by Mega Ball!

The childbot squirmed, violently, lashing out with his hands and feet to try to punch and kick. Without his armor though, as well as his constantly repaired parts, he wasn't too much of a match for the Sniper Joes, and he was quickly overwhelmed. "Hey, let go of me!"

That didn't stop Rock from continuing to lash out; he was worried about what the heck was going on, and the fact that Roll was going to get worried. Why were their Sniper Joes wandering when they had been decommissioned? More importantly, who had ordered these Sniper Joes to take him alive.

Rock was dragged to another part of the clearing where he noticed a small group of robots surrounding a rather familiar old man with a white lab coat. Someone that looked much younger than he had appeared. The boy frowned again, surprise causing him to stop his struggles.

"Dr... Wily?"

But wasn't the scientist dead?

"Present time July 1..." The rest of the sentence was unintelligible as the man mumbled to himself and fiddled with the laptop device, ignoring the small, squirming robot that the Joes were messing with. He then looked at the child, his expression neutral.

"I'm going to have to put you out for a bit. Why am I telling you anyways? You shouldn't remember any of this." The scientist gave an odd, faint little smile.

Rock squirmed a bit more, gasping a bit as the scientist came over to him. He didn't have a killswitch like Gen 9 had, but he still had a switch on his buddy for easy access to shutdown for those that knew it was there, which weren't many people. In present-day, it was normally Roll that knew about that.

Obviously, Dr. Wily would be one of them, considering how well the two knew each other.

The switch was pushed, and Rock gave one last struggle before his vision swam and he started blacking out, only one thought crossing his mind as he thought about today, and why it had remained in his mind all day before he shut down.

July 1, 2048.

Quint's birthday.

* * *

AN: Yes. Sakugami IS who his name sounds like. How? That's for me to know and you to find out, though.


End file.
